The Balance
by RC-SonicCRAZED
Summary: There’s a balance. A balance of Good and Evil... None is never to be born a pure, but there is one destined to become one. One that is born pure Good to slowly be twisted into the ultimate Evil. The key to the Universe’s destruction and...The Balance
1. Neglect

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SEGA!

A/N: Thanks to a very good talk with a friend. I have realized that my stories are truly unoriginal. Actually to the point that it's kind of lame… It was a hard decision to make, but I have decided to start over. I will stop writing Unlimited Destiny for a bit and Two Minds of One Past is to be deleted.

Time to start anew folks!

I will say that **Shadow the Hedgehog: The Black Army** is still in the works so people that like that story, please don't worry.

This story is actually an idea that I used through someone else. If anyone is familiar with Love Ya Forever an old story written about 2000 that was I at the time when I didn't have a computer or Internet. So I wrote the story on paper gave it to Shade and he put it on for me.

I talked to him an asked him to delete the story so I can start with my new idea, but there are still some segments that I know people will pick off if they remember and report me for so that's why I'm writing all this.

Anyway I bet you guys got the point so off with the story!

* * *

There are some things in this world that some will never understand… 

But there is one thing that all do know…

None can be Yin…

None can be Yang…

That there is a balance…

None can break this balance, since Good and Evil strive in everyone…

But some ask if that chain was to break…

What would be the outcome?

Is it possible for someone to be purely Good or Evil…

And if that's true…

Chaos is sure to draw closer…

And closer…

And closer…

Until it reaches its peak…

The point of destruction…

When the World ends…

And the Universe falls…

**The Balance: Neglect**

Sonic lied on a hospital bed bruised, gashed, and even his right leg was broken. Reporters, news broadcasters, and flashing cameras surrounded around him. All that would normally draw his attention by, you know, being a hero and all. Today though, Sonic didn't care about his fame. He was also tired of hearing how everyone thought that he was a hero, for today, he didn't feel like one...

Though its true he saved the world from total abolition, he still felt guilty.

Very guilty, as he closed his eyes, blocking anything that wasn't of importance to him at the moment, and thought about recent situations. Problems, which could have been avoided if only he had told her the truth in the first place, before she changed into the monster she was now. Just two simple words that would have stopped her from doing what she did.

I love you…

That is what he should have done, but he was so worried about his fame and publicity that he could not worry about love. Got too caught up in his fame, thinking that love would only slow him down from being a hero when ironically, it was he without love; that was slowing him down.

Every time he saw her he treated her like shit and brushed her to the side, speeding off into any unknown area, leaving her oblivious to his true intentions. Leaving her behind to cry and still yet the next day, she would come back to him doing the same…

Over and over again…

Every day…

Signs were thrown everywhere, why hadn't he seen it? The cursing, her newly profound anger, her appearance, it so blaringly obvious!

But if what Tikal said was true...Would it have mattered?

Wasn't she destined for this to happen to her because she broke the balance of being a pure…

Sonic stared out a window, ignoring the various questions that were said to him, and looked at the setting sun as tear of pain, sorrow, guilt, and confusion streamed out his left eye. Feeling tired, he slowly went to sleep...

* * *

When night finally came, the reporters were upset that they didn't get anything out of Sonic, but they soon left knowing that tomorrow was another day. His experience was traumatic and maybe it was a good thing to give him some time. 

There was one person though that wasn't going to give up and that was person was Sonic's assigned psychiatrist.

For a psychiatric consultant, Malign will admit that she is a very impatient female raccoon that wanted to at least get some info out of her client the first time they met. Now, with all the reporters gone, she had him all to herself…

"Sonic…" Malign whispered shifting Sonic gently on his bed. "Sonic wake up! I need to speak with you…"

The blue hedgehog's eyes open with a start scaring Malign a little. She could feel pulsating anger coming from her client just by looking at his eyes. So much, that the raccoon had to look away.

"What in the hell do you want?" Sonic said as he stared at the ceiling half closing his eyes.

Realizing that his chilling leer was off of her, Malign cleared her throat, and fixed her gray jacket and skirt a little.

"Hello Sonic." She said with a professional tone. "My name is Malign your psychia-

"Don't bother!" Sonic interrupted rudely, closing his eyes. "Today I'm not in the speaking mood…"

"Well you are talking right now, are you not?"

Sonic leered at her again, but Malign was expecting such an action ,so she didn't jump like she the previous time. Malign smiled and pulled up a chair that was near by.

"Sonic…I can be hear all night, all day tomorrow, the next week, the next month, it doesn't really matter when you tell me, but you'll have to tell me sooner or later."

The raccoon drew her face closer to the cerulean hedgehog.

"Just get it over with and tell me now…what happened?"

No answer.

"I see…" Said Malign accepting defeat.

The raccoon got up and began to walk out the already opened door.

"Wait!"

The psychiatrist turned around.

"Yes?"

Sonic sat up resting his back on the beadhead then uncovered himself a little from the layers of warm sheets and blankets. He found a comfortable position for his broke right leg and sighed.

"The things that I'm about to tell you won't make a lot of sense…" Sonic warned.

"Don't insult my intelligence Sonic, I know that I can understand anything that you throw at me…"

Sonic stared off in space thinking as Malign took out her clipboard and pencil from her jacket sitting down yet again.

There was complete silence for two minutes…

"Well... Were should I start? From the very beginning?" He finally asked.

"Where ever you want…" Malign said happily.

He shrugged and took a deep breath.

"OK, It all started when..."

* * *

"Yo, Knux pass the syrup!" Sonic said. 

(I was having breakfast at the Waffle House with Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, and The Choatix, but it was soon ruined...when she came.)

"So Knux, how is you and Rouge's relationship going!" Sonic asked with a smug look on his face.

Knuckles blushed and Rouge put her arm around him. She looked at Sonic and smiled.

"Its fine." She answered.

"Hey Knuckles, your turning just as red as your fur." Vector stated.

Everyone started laughing, but it was immediately stopped when everyone heard a very loud squeal that would scare the devil himself.

"HEY SONIC!" A pink hedgehog screamed.

"Awww crap! Its-

"Will you go out with me now!" She squealed cutting Sonic off.

"Amy…" Sonic said with a sigh as his ears dropped down.

The cheery female pulled up a chair to the round table and cuddled next to Sonic putting her head on his shoulder. She was so innocent…someone who you would think would never do anything of sin in her life.

"Amy do you have to sit here." Sonic said while he put his elbows on the table putting his hands over his face.

"Yea silly, we are lovers. We have to always be together." She said with a smile.

Sonic sighed heavily and slammed his head on the table while everyone else was laughing hysterically. Knuckles went so out of control that he feel from his chair and hit the floor.

"Sonic what's wrong?" She asked.

The annoyed hedgehog picked his head up and looked at Amy in deep animosity.

"AMY ITS YOU!" He shouted. "I AM NOT YOUR BOYFREIND! WE WILL NEVER BE TOGETHER! GET OVER IT!"

Sonic pushed Amy hard on the floor and ran out the Waffle House entrance door.

Everybody, but Amy sighed, got up, and began walking out the door knowing that their little engagement was over. They left a confused Amy on the floor, simply walking around her.

Knuckles grabbed Rouge's shoulder. She turned around and looked at him. Knuckles had a did-you-forget-something look on his face as he pointed to the check on the table. Rouge gave him a weak smile.

"Oh... Yea its my turn, isn't it" She said.

Knuckles nodded his head.

"I'll meet you at the apartment." Rouge said turning around to stare at the back of the pink colored girl. "I'm gonna' talk to Amy."

Knuckles lifted an eyebrow in question; Rouge responded his expression by putting her hands on her hips. She gave him an annoyed look, nodding her head to the left; signaling him to get out. Knuckles sighed, nodded in acknowledgment, and walked out the door putting his hands behind his head. Rouge looked in her purse coming to realization that all she had was a twenty; she needed forty. Rouge was about to run out the door to get Knuckles, but she looked on the floor and saw a twenty-dollar bill. The white bat smiled and walked toward the door.

"Knuckles has a big ego, but when you brake through it, he is so kind hearted." She said to herself.

"I am so glad your relationship is working out." Amy said rudely. "And just for the record, I was being sarcastic!"

Rouge turned around and gave Amy an incensed look.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rouge said with an insulted expression.

Amy crossed her arms and looked the other way. Rouge controlled her emotions, rolled her eyes, and sighed. The bat walked to the table that she and the rest sat at, passing Amy.

"Your just as stubborn as Sonic is, you know that?" Rouge uttered.

She threw the money on the table and extended her hand to Amy.

"Let go for a walk."

Amy looked at Rouge for a second unfolding her arms. She smiled and gave Rouge her hand to help her off the floor.

As soon as the white bat's hand touched Amy's, Rouge felt a shock to her head and gory images passed through her brain in a sequence of flashes. Startled, Rouge jumped back bringing her hand to her chest and Amy fell flat on the floor again. Rouge stared at Amy in fear, blinking rapidly in surprise.

"What was that all about?" Amy screamed angrily as she rubbed her throbbing back.

Rouge came back to reality and shook her head still gazing at Amy with a look of suspicion.

"Did you feel that?" Rouge asked.

"Feel what?" Amy asked scratching her head.

Rouge looked at her hand.

"Nothing…"

* * *

First chapter done...pretty simple , but its only the first chapter and it will be A LOT more lengthier too...

R&R SERIOUSLY!


	2. Darkness Emerging

A/N: Ok guys chapter two... nothing else to say except...Read it! Read it now!

**Review Answers:**

**Emeraldlinx:** Hey your back! thank you for your kind words and yes i am starting over. Amazing isn't it!

**ElectraGirl:** Thank you for notcng that! I wonder if anyone else did?

**Celestial and also to eveyone else: **This story is not being told by Sonic, but please remember that the events in the story that Sonic was in, is what he is telling the psychiatrist. I know it sounds confusing, but it will all make sense at the end.

**ShadowStalkr:** Yep! I always look foward to your answers because you tell me not only my pros, but my cons. I appreciate that...

Now off with the story!

* * *

**The Balance: Darkness Emerging**

Rouge and Amy began walking to Amy's house, which was about five blocks away from Sonic's. They laughed and talked about a lot of things, stopped by a corner store to go window shopping, and had lots of fun going to Twinkle Park.

Rouge and Amy had never spent so much time together. Actually, they figured out that they had lots in common despite the fact that their personalities were completely opposite. The pink hedgehog had so much fun that she had completely forgotten about Sonic…for the first time that she ever laid her eyes on him.

Rouge was always the older type, even though she was only nineteen and she hated to do anything that went back to her childhood. Oddly though, around Amy, she felt those thoughts deliquesce; feeling like a twelve-year-old again.

It was her innocence…Every time she got near to her, Rouge felt light headed, but in a good way. Not in the sexual way though, but it was almost as if she was being cleansed by just being in her presence. When she looked at Amy, she saw an angel…

At first the feeling was weird, but the eager pink hedgehog insisted, not even giving her a chance to think at some times. The white bat went on swings, slipped down slides, played on jungle gyms, played tag; things that the all-grown-up bat thought she would never do again.

Night fell and the two female anthros were beginning to get tired as they ran through an open field of grass full of fireflies. They slammed themselves on the ground beside eachother and gazed at the cloudless starry-night sky. After catching their breath and their giggling ended, they reflected on their day…

"Man, how did such a simple walk home end up like this!" Rouge said as she stretched and put her hands behind her back.

Amy yawned and she turned to her side toward Rouge, placing her hand on her head to keep it up.

"I have no idea, but I'm glad it happened this way." Amy answered to her as her smile turned into a frown. "After this morning, I thought my day would be ruined completely…"

There was a brief moment of silence…

Rouge then had a sudden memory of what happened at the restaurant. The bat had completely forgotten that the only reason she wanted to be with her was to talk about Sonic. She began to cogitate on the right words to say without hurting the pink hedgehog feelings thus ruining the day.

"So... Amy," Rouge began. "What are you going to do about you and Sonic?"

The girl turned to her again and smiled.

"I'm going to keep asking him… Sooner or later he'll give in."

"Maybe that's not a good idea…" Rouge said biting her lip.

"Why not?" Amy inquired.

"Have you ever thought that Sonic might just not like you?"

The pink hedgehog scowled at Rouge.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Rouge rolled her eyes and shook her head a little.

"Listen Amy…Sonic neglects you every single time you come near him. Its kinda' apparent don't you think? This is not healthy Amy! You can not go on chasing after the same guy for four years…that is called stalking! Seriously, I have a better chance of getting Sonic than you do! "

Amy rolled over with a face of shear anger and looked at the sky.

"Amy?"

"AMY!"

* * *

In the fifteen years in her life Amy has felt every negative feeling possible. Sadness, depression, loneliness, exasperation, the list was endless, but there is one thing that she had never felt before…sanguinary. 

The pink hedgehog was always happy; always feeling pity for others despite the fact that her own life was screwed up, but Rouge's words made something tick in her brain. A tick that she couldn't control.

At first the feeling scared her, but the more she thought about it the more she realized how good it felt. Amy wanted to kill Rouge! She wanted to destroy, demolish, brake her into little tiny pieces and watch them singe in a fire.

The dark feeling overwhelmed her, rushing to her soul in a gush of antipathy. It took over her brain, her body, and her heart…

Soon the innocent blacked out…

And darkness began to emerge for the first time…

* * *

The bat sighed. 

"Amy… look I'm sorry if I hurt you I didn't mean to-

Rouge was shocked as she looked at Amy's face that slowly began to look at her. Quickly, the thought of her innocence disappeared from Rouge's mind. For no innocent person could look at her so deviously, so demonically. Amy Rose glared at her; her eyes switched to soft and pleasant, to hard and ruthless.

The white bat stayed on the ground parlayed by the heinous look Amy was giving her. The angered hedgehog stood up, still gazing at Rouge, and reached inside her right pocket around the side of red dress-skirt.

"YOU! TAKE SONIC!" Amy screamed in devilish female voice that was completely out of her character.

The pink hedgehog took out a five inch yellow pole taking a step toward Rouge. The horrified white bat began to slowly crabwalk backwards.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Amy screamed yet again as she held the short pole over her head.

Her body began to shake and the ground she stood on began to tremble. Amy's emerald green pupils turned completely jet-black and the outline of her eyes tinted to a devilish dark fade.

"I WII MAKE SURE THAT NEVER HAPPENS!"

Amy swung forward her as the pole changed into a large five-foot hammer. Rouge fighting instincts immediately kicked in. The bat didn't know what was wrong with her, but there was no way that she was going to get hit by that hammer.

Rouge rolled over backwards, dodging the bone-shattering blow that was aimed at her scull. Amy Rose noticed this and picked up her hammer, but before she could swing it Rouge brought her right hand back and slapped Amy clear across her face.

The hedgehog stood still, her head turned to the side by the blow. A face of innocence returned as tears began to stream down her eyes.

Rouge herself was a bit shocked by what she just did and took a step forward holding her hand out apologetically.

The pink hedgehog turned around and smacked Rouge's hand away.

"What did I do!" Amy said confused with tears dripping down the sides of her cheek.

"I'm sorry, but you were trying to…and I was… I'm so sorry!" Rouge said stepping forward to her again.

Amy flinched and turned away. Rouge tried to put her hand on her shoulder, but the upset hedgehog began to run apart from her, leaving the bat in the highgrass field, confused. Rouge than realized that one of the images that passed through her head earlier this morning was actually her slapping Amy. She also realized that it was the same hand that she used to help Amy of the ground.

Confused and slightly disturbed, the bat spread her wings and flew off into the now cloudy night sky.

It began to rain...

* * *

"Sonic! I seriously don't understand you!" Yelled a two-tailed fox to a cerulean hedgehog on the couch. "Why is it that every single time Amy gets close to you, you have to go and say something stupid like that?" 

"Tails I don't like the girl! I'm getting sick and tired of her always following me around, standing right in front of my door waiting for me to come out for my early morning run. I want to have some time to myself!"

Tails sighed and slouched on the couch next to Sonic.

"Sonic! Shut up! You know all the stuff you are saying is-

"Bullshit…" Said Shadow as he began to walk down the stairs of the shared apartment, awoke from his sleep by the ruckus. "Two years ago when you found me and restored me to my health, I have noticed your love for her. A love that you cast aside like dust!"

"I don't love her!" Sonic screamed as he sprung up from the couch. "And even if I did, what makes you think I can keep up with it. I am a hero! I do not have time to settle down in something so meaningless as a relationship. I can't…let love get in my way, slow me down…not now."

Shadow smiled as he stepped forth to Sonic who hung his head low looking at the blue carpeted floor.

"I know what your problem is hedgehog…like I was once, you are scared of loss." Shadow began, crossing his arms. You are scared to have an affinity with someone as deep as love, but later to lose them. Aren't you?"

Sonic picked up his head and leered at Shadow.

"No…"

The black hedgehog squinted his eyes and lowered his head.

"You saying those words is truly what slows you down Sonic…Not love…"

Both hedgehogs stared at eachother for a couple of seconds until Sonic got fed up. He picked up Shadow by the throat and squeezed in frustration. Despite his lack of air, Shadow's stiff expression remained on his face. Sonic, realizing this, put Shadow down feeling defeated.

Pushing his look-alike out the way, Sonic stormed up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door.

Shadow collapsed his body of the red and blue couch and shook his head.

"When is this tedious enigma going to end!" Shadow screamed in frustration.

"I have know idea…" Tails answered as he picked up a magazine from the coffee table.

* * *

Sonic stared out his window and witnessed the pouring rain in the night sky. He tried hard not to think about her, but she hung there, lingering in his mind. Sonic tried everything: Thinking about other girls, remembering his past adventures, imagined himself running through an endless field. Nothing. Noting was working or was going to work. 

All that he said to Shadow and Tails was a lie. He loved Amy with all that he had, but he was so scared of losing her that he couldn't dare to fall more in love with her. It is that same fear that made him keep her to a distance, made him run away when ever he saw her.

For he knew where ever he went would come danger…

A tear trickled down Sonic left cheek and he closed his eyes…

I'm sorry…

* * *

Rouge arrived at her house soaking wet from the continuous downpour of rain, but not only was she soaked; she was tired as well. The bat went for her keys in her regular blue jeans' right pocket and commenced to open her door, but as she pushed the key in the lock the door creaked open by itself… 

At first Rouge was afraid, worried that someone could be in her house, but then soon remembered that her door was being fixed. Laughing at her own paranoia, she stepped into the cold house. The place was dark, just the way she liked it. The carpet was a nice blood-red colored material and her walls were painted a dark shade of blue.

Rouge took off her shoes, placing a heavy book that was on her coffee table next to her door to work as a doorstop. The bat then immediately went upstairs to dry herself off, putting on shorts and a normal white T-shirt.

Rouge closed her eyes and yawned as she continued to walk back down the stairs.

_Smack_! 

Rouge jumped in fear, almost tripping over her own feet. She stopped and looked at the now wide opened door that blew outside then swung back in, hitting the wall. The book she put down was about two yards away from the door.

"_The wind is strangely strong today_…" Rouge thought.

Still staring at the door as she walked down, Rouge realized that the book itself was placed in an odd position. Why was the book on the far right? If the wind was strong enough to push the book as well the door; the book would have blown to the inside pushing the book to the left.

"_Well… The wind is strong_," Rouge pondered as she finally reached the last step. "_or could someone be?_"

The phone rang.

Rouge snapped her head to the kitchen placed the book back to where it was and rushed to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yes this is she…"

"Knuckles!"

"Where are you? Shouldn't you be hear."

"You're at Angel Island! Why?"

"Yeah, I understand…"

"Understand that that emerald is more important than me!"

"What do you mean don't be like that?"

"Listen would you stand at-

Rouge looked at her watch

"9:32 PM while its pouring down rain for me?"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Very funny Knuckles. How about you give me that cell phone that I bought for you!"

The white bat began to twirl the phone's cable with her index finger.

"I love you too."

_Smack_! 

The door hit against the wall again and Rouge snapped her head down the hallway to see the book slide across the floor, stooping at her feet.

"Nothing don't worry about it…"

"It's just my god damn door! It won't…stay…closed"

She looked up and looked outside at a near by tree. The wind was not blowing anymore…

"No, nobody is in the house…"

"I'll see you later…bye bye."

Rouge hung up the phone.

"At least…I think so…"

With her head tilted to the right in confusion she walked down the dark hallway to the door. Her ears perked up as she began to hear footsteps upstairs. Rouge went to her closet that was by the main door and took out a bat, slowly beginning to climb up the stairs yet again.

She looked down to the carpet and squatted, squinting her eyes. She placed her bare hand on the carpeted step and noticed that it was wet. Too wet…

"_If I remember correctly…_" She contemplated. "_hadn't I taken my shoes off before I had entered? There is no way that my bare feet caused the carpet to be this damp..."_

It was official; someone was in the house…

Tightening her grip around her bat, Rouge slowly continued to walk back up the stairs. When she reached the top, her carpeted floor ended revealing the wooden floor beneath it. A puddle of water lay right next to her bedroom door.

A chill went down her spine and her lips began to quiver in fear as she reached for the doorknob, opening it. The bat saw a shadow standing at he end of her bed holding what looked like a large double-sided hammer above her head.

"AMY?"

* * *

Back on Angel Island, the rain had stopped. Knuckles, being tired, found a comfortable spot near the Master Emerald to sleep, but he was oblivious to the spirit in the Master Emerald awakening. 

The soul opened her eyes, disrupted from her long sleep next to Chaos. She sat up surprised and a bone chilling feeling rushed through her entire body.

"What! It is happening now?" She said to herself. "Why now? The pure one hasn't died yet!  
Unless…"

She gasped.

"Oh no…"

* * *

A/N: Whew! Wow! That was even hard for me to write... 

AND SO THE FUN BEGINS!

Next Chapter: Dreams Of The Reality

**R&R! **


	3. Dreams of Reality

A/N: Hey guys! Man thi story is going by quick...and its so long too...but anyway here a new chapter! Enjoy!

**Review Answers:**

**Crazed Maniac**: No she's in yours! Muha ha ha...

I'm glad that you like your story and that your hooked on it...well thats a more of a good thing for me...

**Samantha: **Ya you are right, she does need to grow up, but Amy is going to go through a lot of things in this than just growing up, trust me...

**EmeraldLINX:** I'm very glad that you like my friend and its summer..of corse i'm gonna keep up the pace!

**ElectraGirl:** Ya SUSPENSE RULES OVER ALL! Glad you like it.

**Celestial:** I'm glad you liked the ending and that you are into the story.

**KnivesShadow:** I will keep writing, geezus!

* * *

**The Balance: Dreams of Reality**

The rain had commenced again. Lighting flashed across the sky tearing the night in white jagged electrical streaks. The thunderous booms roared through the air waking Sonic from his deep sleep. He looked over at his clock and rubbed his eyes sluggishly, annoyed.

"2:47 AM at night…what the hell man?" Sonic mewled as he languidly got up from his bed loathing the storm that was outside.

The somnolent hedgehog walked aimlessly in pitch-black darkness until he came across his bathroom. Sonic clicked on the light and began to wash his face with warm water hoping that it would relax him a little.

Which was working, until he looked into the mirror…

Sonic blinked a couple off times and gazed at the glass in disbelief. His entire bathroom was stained with blood and in the back of him there was an inscription in gore that read…

_Why won't you love me…_

Sonic, frightened, looked behind himself to see that that the bathroom was completely clean. The dumbfounded hedgehog jerked his had back in total confusion to see that nothing was written on the wall either.

"Man I need to go back to sleep…" He said shaking his head as he sat down on the closed toilet seat bowl, cupping his hands on to his face.

Another lighting bolt tore at the sky and the lights in the bathroom suddenly flickered off. Sonic looked up staring into pure darkness.

Then he began to hear breathing. Breathing, that was not coming from his mouth. His ears perked up immediately and he stood up.

"Who's there!" Sonic yelled from his bathroom. "Tails? Shadow? Guys stop messing around! This isn't funny!"

The coarse breathing grew more clamorous...

Sonic's heart began to beat louder and louder to the point were it was beating in his own ears; mixing with the eerie coarse respiring. Sonic cupped his ears, but it was a futile attempt as he could still her it slowly driving him mad.

Then he felt a warm rush of air on the back of his neck...

He whipped his body around and the lights came back on.

Sonic was yet again looking himself with the blood stained walls in the back. Sonic's eyes widened in fear as the lights began to weaver on and off. Then suddenly, between the flickering of the lights, a pink hedgehog appeared behind him.

Amy Rose wore her regular dress, although, it was ripped and bloodstained in many places, her hair as well as her spines were jagged, and a wicked smile appeared on her face as she held her mallet behind her shoulder…

She swung…

Sonic turned around and witnessed the hammer moving toward his head. Sonic closed his eyes as lamentations of dread trickled from his cheeks and the hammer…hit its target…

Decapitating the cerulean hedgehog…

* * *

"So how is she Sheila?" Asked Knuckles 

Knuckles sat down in a chair outside Rouge's door in the hospital. Sheila, Rouges doctor and best friend was a beautiful white fox that works as a nurse in the hospital.

Sheila sighed and sat in a chair next to Knuckles, placing her clipbaord on her lap. She flipped a page.

"By what Dr. Will's assessment on her, Rouge has minor gashes, has unusual large round blemishes all over her body, some bones broken other areas are fractured, and…

Sheila gasped, bringing her right hand to her mouth.

"What!" Knuckles screamed anxiousness.

"She is in a state catalepsy…"

"Meaning?"

"Knuckles…Rouge is in a coma…" Sheila said weakly in sadness.

The marsupial's eyes widened in surprised, feeling a piece of his soul being ripped right from him. He hung his head down in disconsolation and put his hands on his face trying hard to hide his tears.

Sheila, though, knew he was crying and put her left hand on his back and rubbed in an attempt to soothe him. Soon, though, Sheila herself began to shed a couple tears.

After a couple of minutes, Knuckles controlled himself, wiped the rest of his tears away, and looked at Sheila.

"Its all my fault Sheila…I should have been there…"

"You have a duty to do Knuckles and Rouge understands that. My bat friend has changed a lot because of you, don't blame this on yourself. If anything blame it on the culprit who did it to her…"

"If I knew who that person was…"

Silence…

"So, is there any more information Sheila? " The red echidna questioned braking the quietness.

"Knuckles, I am telling you all the information I know." She answered. "But, if you do want more legitimate answers then I suggest that you go to Station Square's Police Office… maybe they can give you a hand on the investigation.

"No, that won't help. I know more about the situation then they do, but if anything happens, you call me all right?" Knuckles ordered.

She put her right hand on her chest.

"Scouts' honor…"

They both laughed.

There was another silent moment and Knuckles had an disgruntled look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Sheila asked realizing the echidna's expression.

"I…wish you would let me see her."

Sheila sighed.

"I can't Knuckles! I can get fired..." She said. "I know you are worried about her well being, but can't you wait two hours until visiting hours?"

Knuckles turned his head in disrelish.

"Knuckles!" Sheila yelled.

"Ya…sure."

"It's settled then." She said with a sigh of relief. "I'm going to go and check on another patient. "You can leave and comeback whenever you want to."

She got up and gave Knuckles a kiss on the forehead.

"Be strong and don't do anything stupid."

The nurse began to walk away, but she remembered about something that she been meaning to ask the guardian.

"Excuse me, Knuckles..." Sheila said trying to get the echinda's attendtion.

Knuckles looked up.

"How did you know Rouge was in danger?" She asked.

Knuckles smiled.

"An angel told me..."

* * *

Amy awoke and groggily rose from her bed. 

"Man what happened?" She asked as she rubbed her head, which felt like it just got hit by a brick.

"What could give me such a headache?" Amy whined.

Amy began to remember her little event with Rouge. She tried to go futher, but everytime she thought about it; the more her head hurt.

"Now I remember…that bitch hit me!" Amy screamed angrily.

Soon Amy covered her mouth realizing what she had just said. She never used profanaty, no matter how angry she was…

After getting over what she just said, Amy walked to the left side of her bed and opened the blinds revealing the beautiful morning sun.

"At least the day is good…" She sighed as she stared at the wonderful sunrise on the horizon.

"I wonder how Sonic is doing?" She thought, as she began daze off in her own world.

Soon though, thinking about the events from yesterday, the pink hedgehog began to get angry.

"Why should I care!" Amy said as she turned around from the scenery. "He doesn't give two biscuits about me!"

Yawning and closing her eyes, Amy walked down the steps of her apartment. When she reached the last step, the pink hedgehog opened her eyes.

Amy tripped over her own feet as her house transformed into an abyss of ivory.

She could hear her breathing echo as she looked around frantically wondering were she was.

"Where am I!"

_"You are in the Realm of Balance…" Echoed a familiar voice._

Suddenly, and orange light emerged in front of Amy's face. The pink hedgehog shielded her eyes from the radiance until it slowly departed, revealing Tikal, helpful spirit of the Master Emerald…

"Tikal! Where did you come from!"

"Please relax…don't let the evil in arise in that matter…"

Amy stared at Tikal in utter confusion.

"Evil! What evil…"

The ancient echidna sat right in front of the perplexed hedgehog and held out her right hand. Amy contained to stare at her, but soon she began to feel a sudden pain in her chest. An ache that continued to grow…

"What are you doing?" Amy Rose screamed as she squeezed her chest in pain.

"Showing you…" Tikal answered as she began to concentrate harder.

Tikal pushed her hand back slowly and the pink hedgehog's pain increased dramatically. With a scream and a bit more concentration, Amy cocked her back rising to her knees as beams of darkness began to appear from the hedgehog's chest.

An orb of darkness emerged amongst the streaks of black from the hedgehog and floated to Tikal's palm.

Amy hung her head back and fell on all fours breathing abrasively as the pain slowly began to dissipate.

The weary hedgehog looked up to see the orb of darkness floating from the echidna's hand.

"What…is…that?" Asked Amy who was still getting over the pain.

"This is pure darkness…it resides in everyone," Tikal began. "but you are not supposed to have any type of darkness with in you at all."

"Why not? Amy asked as she rested on her knees.

"Because you are the Pure of Good Amy…When you die, it tells the universe that what it has made is not perfected signaling it subconscious to destroy and rebuild itself…"

"Huh!"

"Listen pure one! Do not let this evil continue to reside in you!" Tiakl said in a serious tone as she squeezed the orb with her right hand causing it to disappear. "If you do, the balance will be broken and when it's broken…there won't be a-

_"Ha! Ha! Ha! Amy don't listen to that idiot…"_ Said a feminine, deeper version of; my voice.

The pink hedgehog began to look around wondering where the voice had come from

She returned her gaze to Tikal and gasped she noticing that she was gone.

"Who are you?" The pink hedgehog yelled.

_"My name is not important yet Amy…"_

"Then at least answer me this: What is going on!"

The voice laughed.

_"Amy…you not need to worry for I am handling the situation." Answered the voice. "Just enjoy your new self until the right time comes…"_

What are you talking about? I haven't changed!

_"Heh…That's what you think…"_

Suddenly Amy's earlier migraine returned and she closed her eyes gripping her head in pain.

_"Wake Amy! Wake and step forth into your new reality! "_

_"WAKE!"_

_

* * *

_

Shadow and Tails were down stairs just awakening from their long nights sleep. They both sat calmly on the couch enjoying the television.

That's until they heard the screaming from up stairs…

"NO AMY! NOOO!"

Shadow and Tails stared at eachother and sprung from the couch and ran upstairs. Shadow opened Sonic's bedroom door and saw the cerulean hedgehog kicking and screaming on the bed. The kitsume and the black hedgehog ran toward him trying the hardest to keep him stable, but nothing was working.

With nothing working, they both had no choice...

Shadow put his hand above his head and slapped Sonic right across his face…

The delusional hedgehog woke up from his nightmare and looked around. His heart was beating like a drum and his eyes were wide. He was so freaked out he even had to touch his head to see if it was still on.

He saw Tails and Shadow next to him on both sides of the bed panting while he rubbed the stinging right side of his muzzle.

"What the hell happened to you!" Shadow asked a little irritated.

"I was dreaming…" Sonic said as he looked at a group portrait of him and his friends on his wall, staring at Amy's picture.

"I was dreaming that Amy killed me…"

* * *

Not as exciting as the others, but at least I got the chapter out of the way... 

Thanks again for all the reveiws!


	4. Bartering

Disclaimer: Are you a retard! What makes you think I own Sega!

**A/N:** Please don't kill me! I know I should have posted sooner, but not only was this chapter hard to write, but I have also been very busy working on speeches and stuff like that for debates. Plus; it was hard putting the lines into that nice smooth way that I'm known for for some reason. On top of that I have been working out getting ready for football season. Coach wants me to weigh 210 pounds in solid muscle and I only weigh 204.

Yeah I know it's not an excuse! And I am sorry to keep you guys waiting...

**Review Answers:**

**EmeraldLinx: **Gore! HELL YEAH! No i'm not a crazy.

**Electrgirl:** What is wit you girls nowadays and seeing Sonic get tortured...(Shot)

**Crazied Maniac:** I'm glad you're hooked on my story. I hope you're not hooked to anything else... (J/K)

**KnivesShadow:** Glad you like it.

**Star The Hero Choa:** I plan on finishing this don't worry...

**Shadow Stalkr:** Thank you for your constructive criticism and most of the questions you asked, I can't answer. Unless you want me to ruin the story.

* * *

"Amy killing you! Like that will ever happen…." Tails joked as he looked at a still shocked hedgehog sitting on a chair in their kitchen. " It was all just a dream Sonic, I don't think that Amy even has the audacity of even thinking about something as that…" 

Tails walked toward his shaking friend with a cup of orange juice and handed it to him sympathetically; worried about his friend.

"Like I told Shadow Tails, I've had nightmares before, but this on is trying to tell me something…It felt so real…"

Tails chuckled.

"Sonic this is Amy we are talking about?" Tails mentioned. "Plus, its probably your subconscious telling you to stop treating her the way you do…"

Sonic simply glared at Tails in animosity.

"What?"

**The Balance: Bartering**

Ever since Sonic awoke from his dream, no, his nightmare. He had not been able to stop thinking about it; reiterating in his head over and over again as if he was watching something of his distaste by force.

He couldn't understand it, but it had felt so genuine to him. His neck still stung by the thought and he kept chafing his head occasionally to ease the throbbing, unnatural twinge on the right side of his skull. The same spot were Amy hit him with her hammer in his daunting, ghastly dream.

Shadow had told him that he had just slept in a wrong position or maybe fell off the bed, but that wasn't enough for him. The thought of coincidence was too volatile to assume; including that he had felt as if he was _hit_ by something.

Using his harsh words of generosity, that Shadow normally said to Sonic when he was being ignorant, wasn't even braking down the wall of anxiety. Soon, though, the irritated black hedgehog had gotten sick of the blue hedgehog's manner and began to ignore him completely, heading off to his early morning run (skate).

On the other hand, Tails stayed by his friend side, still worried about his long time friend; brother in soul and in an odd way he could feel what Sonic was feeling. Though he never experienced anything such as Amy killing him in a dream, Tails knew how it felt for he himself had nightmares of him dying before in his life as well.

And the same comforting knowledge that was passed down to him by the cerulean hedgehog ironically was going to be the same thing he was going to tell his friend.

"Sonic…" Said Tails as he handed the orange juice to him again.

The hedgehog looked up and saw a glass of orange liquid and took the juice. Though his hands were still shaking, he was able to put the glass to his mouth and sip its contents; slowly bringing the glass down on the table.

"Remember what you always told me about dreams…" Tails said as he pulled up a chair next to Sonic, sitting on it.

Sonic looked at his friend and smiled.

"That they only are true if you have it more than once." They both said simultaneously.

The quilled anthro looked down on the table as he began to fiddle with the glass of juice in front of him, moving it so it would swirl in a way.

"And isn't this just your first time Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Yes…it is Tails."

"Then what are you so worked up for?"

Sonic sighed, his shaking dwindling.

"I suppose you are right, but you don't understand…" The hedgehog replied sadly bringing his head down once again.

Tails looked at him in question.

"Understand what?" The fox asked in question, head moving to the side a little.

Sonic looked at Tails once again.

"Out of all the people, why was it Amy? I understand if it was Eggman, Metal Sonic, heck even Shadow, but why Amy? Out of all the people that I know, why her? It just doesn't make any sense…"

"And are they supposed too?"

A long silence passed by as the hedgehog and the fox locked looks.

Sonic weakly smiled at Tails.

"No…"

The now tranquil hedgehog stood up from his chair and gulped down the rest of his juice and walked toward the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

Sonic turned his head around looking at Tails at the corner of his eye.

"To my room." Sonic answered in a wary tone. "Just getting some time to clear my mind…"

"O.K. whatever…" Tails replied nonchalantly, shrugging as he stood up himself as well. "When you come back down we have to head for my workshop. There is something I want you to try out…."

Sonic put his right hand up in acknowledgment as he continued to rise up the steps.

While Sonic was turned around, the two-tailed fox noticed something while the hedgehog climbed the steps…

Tails stared at Sonic's back and squinted his eyes. There was a gash on the back of his right upper quill and it was the area where the hedgehog assumed he got hit in the dream he had.

Tails blinked once and the gash was gone…

Confused, the fox shook his head and walked toward the kitchen, but he couldn't help wonder…

"Hey! Sonic!" The orange fox yelled as the cerulean hedgehog was about to open his door.

"Yeah Tails?"

The fox shook his head again wondering if he was collaring Sonic's paranoia. Plus, he didn't want him to think he was daft or give him a reason to freakout again.

"Never mind…"

Waving, the hedgehog opened his door and slowly walked in sitting on the right edge of his bed.

Despite Tails words, he thought still lingered in his head, stuck in the front of his mind. He tried to think of happy moments in his life, but the vision would just burn through to the top of his head. Sonic couldn't stop thinking about it and he wondered when he would stop.

He looked up at his group picture and for some reason he stared at Rouge. He took his head down again, but looked at portrait in the corner of his eye to see that the picture on the wall had _changed_.

The white bat was covered in blood; beaten to a pulp and Amy was standing right next to her holding her hammer in the air.

The same heinous pink hedgehog that Sonic saw in his dream…

The blue hedgehog jumped back immediately in fear falling over the bed, hitting the carpeted parterre headfirst. He got back up rubbing his yet again throbbing head and peered at the image with one eye open.

Everything went back to normal…

Sonic sighed and slumped himself onto the bed in confusion and frustration.

"What in the hell wrong with me…."

* * *

Amy had awakened at a premature hour than she normally awoke at and had just been lying on her bed pondering about the reverie she had last night. All she remembered was a voice similar to hers saying that she was going to _change_. The pink hedgehog swore though that there was more to it, but the more she tried to remember the more it seemed to float away from her mind. 

As if something in her was blocking it…

She was used to these kind of frightening unexplainable dreams though, due to her parents deaths she would dream about them once or twice a year and none of them were very amiable…

The alarm rang and she simply bent over to the side and turned it off.

"8:00 AM, guess it's time to get up…"

The hedgehog slowly pushed herself off her divan and headed toward the bathroom to wash herself off and do the regular routines you would do in the morning. When she was done, Amy put on her normal white bathroom robe, walked out the bathroom, and began to go down the stairs…

As she was about to take the last step, Amy felt jolts run through her entire body.

Her instincts had kicked in; which was odd because her natural animal nature never kicked in, except only at times of determination. Like when she was saving the flicky bird from the robot that Eggman had created.

So this was a little different than past events, almost as if her subconscious was trying to tell her something.

Amy looked down wondering what the feeling was about and scrutinized her surroundings. Noticing that nothing seemed out of the ordinary, the hedgehog took the last step and continued walking to her bar-like kitchen. She picked up her T.V remote and turned her television on that was in the living room putting on the news channel.

Amy walked to her refrigerator that was next to the washing machine and looked down realizing that she had stepped on something wet with her bare foot. Slowly bending over, she picked the clothing of the floor as drops of water began to hit the tiles below.

Her red dress was soaked…

"Why are my clothes wet?" She said aloud to herself. "Didn't I take a Taxi to avoid being wet by the rain last night?"

Amy tried a bit harder to commemorate her thoughts, but the only thing she remembered was that she and Rouge were running through the grass. Everything from that moment on was a blur.

The pink hedgehog tried harder, but the more she tried; the foggier it would get…

"Why can't I remember anything?" Amy asked as she held out the wet clothes front of her. "What… happened yesterday?"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door followed by the door bell ringing, but Amy didn't notice it until it went off a second time, for she was more focused on getting her thoughts together.

Coming back to reality, Amy put the wet clothing over her right fore arm and walked out of the kitchen then to her door down the living room. She opened the door to see a black hedgehog standing before her. His arms were folded and he had a very serious half-agitated look on his face.

"Shadow! What are you doing here?"

* * *

"If you are going to be freaked out forever over some irrelevant dream be my guess, but I'm not going to sugar coat anything for you!" Shadow snapped frustrated before he stepped out the door of Sonic's Town House tenement. 

"GET OVER IT!"

The black hedgehog slammed the door behind him and walked down a couple of stairs leading to the sidewalk.

"That hedgehog…getting worked up over a dream…" Shadow mumbled to himself as he stood still on the sidewalk, absorbing the warm morning sun against his black fur almost instantly.

Truthfully, Shadow was worried about him, but he hated to see Sonic the way he was. He was angry not by the way Sonic was acting, but by how weak he seemed. Shadow always looked toward Sonic as being the type of person to deal with all problems. Even when it came to feelings, Sonic was always the one to be in complete control.

In spite of being the Ultimate Life, Shadow always felt weaker than Sonic for he had the ability to handle his feelings better. He was able to contain anger and grief within himself; something that the black hedgehog was never good at…

With a sigh, the hedgehog trudged forward keeping a well-paced run. Soon his rocket skates began to flare from the sole of his light metallic shoes and he took of in a streak of red and black.

After about a good thirty minutes, Shadow was making his return and he noticed that he was approaching Amy's house.

He didn't quite understand the feeling that he felt wedge within himself, but something was telling him to stop. Shadow was always the person to follow his instincts and intuition at all times so he followed what his brain was telling him, halting to a stop.

Quickly the black anthro got out of the street and to the sidewalk, and stood before the house of the female hedgehog.

For some reason a strange poignancy suddenly fell on Shadow. Feelings that he only felt at times of battle or dangerous situations.

The feeling was _caution_…

Which was very strange, since there was no type of danger around unless a drunk driver was about to run his or her car on the sidewalk and attempt to run him over.

Shadow, though, thought this feeling was preposterous. Why would he feel this way approaching Amy's residence?

Suddenly it struck him. Shadow remembered the dream Sonic had about Amy and he looked to the side in wonder.

Shadow chuckled…

"This is ridiculous…" He said as he approached the house hold and commenced knocking on it and ringing the door bell.

No answer…

Annoyed, Shadow touched the button again and stood back folding his arms.

The door opened and the pink hedgehog emerged from her house.

"Shadow! What are you doing here?"

The ebony hedgehog's eyes battered back and forth looking for an excuse.

"Umm, I was just a little worried about you… after- you know… yesterday."

Amy glared at Shadow. A face that the black anthro never expected to come from a person like Amy.

"What do you care! All you boys are the same!" She spat. "You would have done the same thing too!"

Shadow was a bit taken back by the remark.

"I…"

"What!"

The black hedgehog simply glared at the pink hedgehog in anger.

"Nothing…" He muttered as he turned around and left enraged.

Amy stared at Shadow in anger as she watched him storm off, but suddenly she began to feel very faint.

And the world around her went black…

Shadow was about to take off, but his concentration was disturbed when he heard a loud _thump_ behind him.

"What the…"

The ebony hedgehog turned quickly to see that the pink hedgehog had collapsed on the ground.

"AMY!"

He ran toward the fallen girl, kneeled down, and held her head. Amy's eyes shot open, surprising Shadow a little.

What surprised him the most though was that he was staring at a pair of eyes that seem very different than before. She looked…scary. Eyes that felt like they were perforating through him and taking a chunk out of his very soul…

"Are- are you OK?" Said Shadow.

"I'm fine…" She answered darkly as she began to get up.

He tried to assist, but the pink hedgehog rudely shunned him away.

"I don't need any help…" Amy said answering to his polite gesture.

"What happened?" Shadow asked worried.

There was a slight pause…

"Tripped." Amy answered quickly.

"OK…"

"Sorry…for the way I was talking to you…I didn't mean anything that I had said." Apologized the pink hedgehog in a tone that seemed as if she was forcing the words out.

"Its cool." Shadow answered. " If I were you though I would have kicked Sonic's ass long time ago. You have a reason to be upset."

Amy smiled weakly.

"That could be arranged…" Amy replied, giving the male anthro a weak smile.

They both laughed a bit

"Do you want to come inside and get something to drink before you go."

Shadow took a second to think.

"Fine."

Amy smiled as she picked up her dress from the floor. Shadow glanced at it to see that it looked damp and there was a big piece of fabric ripped from it.

He was going to ask Amy a question, but he decided not to.

Shadow began to enter the house, but as soon as he placed his right foot inside, Shadow felt his whole body quiver and felt an odd feeling run down his spinal cord.

This time his instincts were not joking…

"Shadow what's wrong aren't you going to come in?"

Shadow began to back away from the house his eyes widened in shock.

"Shadow!"

"I- I need to do an errand for Sonic…" the black hedgehog lied. "Maybe I'll come back later…"

Amy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah…Whatever." She said slamming the door in his face.

Shadow had never felt a feeling like that before. It almost like his brain was telling him that if he entered something was going to kill him.

"What was that all about?" He wondered. "Whatever it was… I hope I never feel like that again."

Taking another glance at the house, Shadow took off. The farther he was from Amy the better he felt, but if he would have slowed down and looked behind him, he would have noticed Amy staring at him heinously as he was skating down the road.

"Lucky…" Amy growled. "I almost had you…"

* * *

An hour had past by and the orange two-tailed fox was in the closet looking for his utility belt of supplies that he had made a habit of carrying with him always. He began to wonder what Sonic was doing up in his room so long, but Tails knew better not to bother him. 

Suddenly the fox herd a knock on the door.

"I got it Sonic!"

Tails ran to the door and opened it to see the guardian of the Master Emerald in front of him.

"Knuckles! What are you doing here?"

Knuckles looked at Tails with a saddened face.

"I need to talk to you and Sonic…"

"Why?"

"Its about Rouge…" Knuckles said sadly as a tear trickled down Knuckles' face.

"Tails, Rouge is in a coma."

* * *

I bet most of you are like WTF is going on and that's a good thing. Its funny, but there are a lot of foreshadows that I put in this and the other chapters. A good detective would have figured out the pattern by now. 

Amy is turning to be quite odd isn't she…

**R&R**


	5. Delusion

**A/N:** Hey guys...quicker update... I finally reached 210! Hell yeah!**  
**

**Review Answers**

**Crazed Maniac 02: **I'm glad you like my flow writing realy apprechaite the comment...

**Emeraldlinx:** Thanks for the advice...I think i did it right this time though...and no, i'm the RB

**Electra Girl: **Yeah, Sonic can can be cocky at times...(aviods rocks as well)

**Kniveshadow:** Glad you like it and don't worry i'm not planning to end this one...

* * *

The cradle of humanity was vacuous… 

There was no vitality…

No herbage…

No water…

A boundless land and sea of dissolution…

Except two beings in the midst of it all…

**The Balance: Delusion  
**

A shocking pink hedgehog glared down in the face of Sonic who was pinned down amongst debris and destruction that once was the city of Station Square. Half by his own weakness and half by the powerful foot that was implanted directly on his chest that slowly cracking the ribs he had within; tearing at his own very existence. He breathed brutally, whisking for air as blood exuded down the side of his face. Cuts, gashes, and abrasions surrounded his entire body, dripping with the vital fluid of life as well.

He stared at the person in front of him holding a heinous pink and black battle-ax that she clutched in her right hand. Her eyes were so plagued with darkness that no mortal being could stare at her directly; blood red pupils that flared with anger, hatred, sorrow, and pain…the epitome of pure depravity and despondency.

This person was Amy Rose….

She was a monstrosity, created by the same evil that was tainted within her pure soul, a darkness that she couldn't control for she didn't know how to restrain it.

Amy was undiscerning on how to retain the evil within her because she had never had to endure such feelings and intentions in her life before. All it took was a small speck of amorality that was implanted inside Amy's essence, which emerged and twisted her into what she had become...

A demon of ultimate evil…

The pink hedgehog drew her ax upward, ready to remit the final blow. The strike that will end all the good that she kept in her black heart, a mere torn on her side that could not disappear unless she destroyed the source of the emotion.

The love she had for Sonic…

"Its time that you finally die…blue hedgehog…" The demon said wickedly as she narrowed her eyes, increasing the pressure on Sonic's chest. "I would have rather tortured you slowly and hear you scream in agony; watching you suffer to your demise, but even my cold heart can't stand for it. I hate you Sonic, but since I somehow still have feelings for you, I promise to make this quick and painless…"

Amy drew the ax higher in the air as tears began to stream from her eyes; lamentations that she thought had dried up for eternity. Her arm began to shake as if it was hesitant at the moment, but her face showed no emotion at all except the tears running down the cheeks of an apathetic face.

"Amy…" Sonic managed to choke out of his lungs. "Don't…do this…"

"And why not?" She asked tilting her head to the side slightly. "You treated me as if I was just another girl on the street! You pushed me aside as if I was just a pair of old shoes! You never respected nor appreciated me! You were the love by of my life…my North Star!"

Sonic shuddered a bit as tears began to run down his own face, giving into the pain.

"Amy…I'm sorry for all the things that I've done to you. I-I neglected you, but I did not mean to be so abrupt." Sonic said roughly as blood seeped from his mouth. "I was hiding my feelings from you all this time…my true intentions."

Sonic took one last deep breath.

"Amy Rose! I love you!" Sonic howled releasing every amount of oxygen and energy that was within him.

Suddenly the tears of the pink demon hedgehog stopped and she narrowed her eyes even more…

"I don't care anymore…" Amy simply responded icily removing her foot from its current position.

With no more hesitation, the ax she held in her hand began to descend from its upward position.

Diving towards Sonic's chest…

* * *

Tikal opened her eyes and gasped in pure trepidation. 

Encased in the Master Emerald, the spirit fell to her knees as she stared wide-eyed to an unknown area above. Tears shot from her eyes, for she couldn't give credence to what she just saw or heard.

"Is…this the fate of this world?"

_Only if my sister succeeds in doing this dark rash deed. She believes that if he can take over the balance completely she will take over completely, but she doesn't know by destroy the balance and ruining the sequence of the pure ones, only means total desolation and no hope of reincarnation…_

Tikal put her hands on her lap and closed her eyes trying to calm herself.

"Master I don't comprehend…why did you not ever tell me about this?"

_I never thought that it could happen…I thought my sister and me had come to an understanding, an agreement. In the beginning we fought constantly, but soon we found peace and combined are efforts to make the perfect world. But it's her normal ambition of darkness and greed that drove her to be this way…_

_I should have seen this sooner. I should have known that she would try something like this…_

"I must warn the others!" Tikal said as she stood up in tenacity.

_No…_

"Why not!" Tikal screamed in a mix of disbelief and ire.

_Without my sister being here with me, the balance had already been broken. If you didn't reside in me, the universe would have been destroyed already. Since you are not of pure good the small amount of evil that's in you is what keeps me in place. If you leave or communicate in anyway, the balance will break completely and the universe will be no more than a vast space of obscurity…_

"There must be a way! I communicated with Amy and also with Knuckles in their dreams. Why didn't the universe atomize then?"

_At that duration my potency had not been dilapidated. If my powers were low at the time being, I wouldn't have let you…_

"So what are we supposed to do?" Tikal asked worried. "They don't even have a intimation of what is to become to be."

_That is were you are mistaken Tikal. You may not be able to communicate, but I can. In my weakened state I can only send the others mixed messages, dreams, and visions. Hopefully that is all that is needed…_

"Is there anything I can do."

_Pray and hope Tikal that the guardians of this world can stop this onslaught of bloodshed…_

The echidna folded her hands and closed her eyes.

"Then that's what I shall do…" she replied as she began mumbling the words of the ancients.

* * *

Sonic finally awoke from his belated nap. The pain on the side of his face had finally gone away, but this time he had a new pain… 

His chest…

It felt as if he had something compressed across his heart; a quite jarring feeling that struck on Sonic's nerves which was on its last legs.

"Where in the heck is this pain coming from?" He said to himself in perturbation.

The hedgehog rose from his bed griping his chest in pain, finding it hard to breathe. Suddenly he heard a noise coming from downstairs.

Opening his door, he looked down from the banister to see Knuckles talking with his long time friend on the couch...

Suspicious, the blue anthro began to descend the stairs…

* * *

All this time that the two-tailed fox had known the echidna that guarded the Master Emerald he had never seen him like this… 

He had never seen tears come out of his eyes and roll down his mussel…

Tails had always known Knuckles to be a hard ass, a person that had his feelings completely on lock and key. One that even in the deepest of pains and suffering, would not squeal or cry. The fox was not only sad about the news he received of Rouge's prevalent state, but also amazed that Knuckles could ever show his emotions this way.

The Tails could only pat his friend on his back in attempt to soothe him…

"What is going on?"

The two anthros looked up to see Sonic standing right in front of him.

"Somebody attacked Rouge and put her in a coma Sonic." Tails replied

"What happend?" Sonic screamed in shock."Knuckles, how did it happen?"

Seeing that Sonic had showed his face, the echidna was somewhat embarrassed on how he was displaying himself. Knuckles quickly wiped his tears away and stood forth, saving his cries for a latter time.

"Sonic, while I was sleeping, Tikal spoke to me in my dreams telling me that Rouge was in danger." He began. "I was supposed to be with her anyway, but I had a strange feeling that something was wrong with the emerald so I went back to guard it despite of the alarm systems that Tails had set up for me. I had just gone off the phone with Rouge when I had drifted to sleep and that's when Tikal spoke to me. I quickly glided to our hose in Station Square finding her laid across the grass. The only hint of who the culprit was is this…"

Knuckles handed a red piece of clothing to Sonic.

"I had found it inside the house in her room and I refused to give it to the police when they arrived." Knuckles explained.

Sonic looked at his friend in shock.

"Do you have any idea who could have done this?" Sonic asked seriously.

"No…"

Tails rose from the couch, walked, and snatched the fabric from Sonic's hand.

"This color…it seems really familiar…" Tails said in deep thought.

"Is it Eggman's?" The hedgehog asked.

"No, his red on his jacket is a lot brighter."

"Then whose could it be?" Knuckles questioned.

A thought had occurred to Tails, but his train of thinking was disrupted when a black hedgehog emerged from their door.

Shadow was panting with the face of fear splattered all over him, putting his hand on his knees trying to catch his breath. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails stared at the ebony creature in surprise wondering why the he was in such a state.

"What's up with you?"

Shadow looked up.

"Nothing…just had a strong rush that's all." The black hedgehog lied.

Sonic took a step toward him.

"Its looks more as f you were running away from something…" Sonic said in speculation.

"I shall be fine hedgehog…just getting a little _excited_ or what you would like to call it: _Being in The Zone_. May I ask what the echidna is doing hear?"

"No time to explain now Shadow." Sonic replied firmly. "We will tell you on the way there…"

"Where are we going Sonic?" Asked the orange fox in question.

The hedgehog reached into one of Tails' pockets on his utility and took out the blue chaos emerald.

"We are going to Angel Island and having a talk with Tikal."

* * *

_It seems that this process is taking a lot longer than I had expected…_

_The good in her is strong and determined, but soon I will have that part of her destroyed…_

_Nothing will stop me!_

_Not Sonic or my brother…_

The demon looked out her window to see a homeless man, clothed in a long worn out black leather coat. She smiled heinously.

_I am getting wearied…Its time to have a little fun and then visit my brother at the Island of spirits…_

_

* * *

_Zipping threw the space of time, Sonic and company arrived at the face of the green gem and all its glory. When the blinding white light finally subsided, everyone except the two hedgehogs were panting and sweating. Knuckles felt afflicted and Tails was trying hard to focus into the environment around him.

"How do you guys get used to this?" Knuckles yelled feeling as if he was going to throw up.

"After the first ten times…" Sonic began.

"You get used to it…" Shadow added finishing Sonic's sentence.

After a couple of minutes of recuperation, Knuckles noticed that his emerald seemed really dim, as if it was drained from its energy.

Taking off his white boxing gloves, Knuckles place both hands on the gem seeing if he could communicate with it…

"No response…" Knuckles said taking a step back.

Shadow stepped up and held his right hand up to it trying to absorb the energy it had inside.

"Shadow…?" Sonic said as he stepped up to him.

"I-I don't feel anything…" Shadow said looking at his hand in disbelief. "It's almost as if it is dead…"

A confused look came across Tails as he looked at the Chaos Emerald Sonic held.

It was still radiating in energy…

"Then why does the Chaos Emerald still works?"

Knuckles spun to Tails.

"The Master Emerald stops the Chaos Emeralds, but it doesn't control them Tails…"

"Then why is the Master Emerald acting this way?" Sonic asked.

"I do not know Sonic…I must look at the archives of the ancients and see what this is all about…."

_I'm afraid that that will not do you any good. Even the knowledge of ancients will not tell you what is going to happen…_

Everyone looked up to see a black draped figure floating above them with an ax strapped to the back. All that could be seen of the face were blood red eyes glowing in the darkness of her hood…

The person began to laugh manically.. .

_

* * *

_

A basic setup chapter...hope it was't too boring...

Next stop! Big super detailed fight scene!

**Possible Chapter Name: **First Incounters?

**R&R **


	6. Transformation PT1

A/N: HIGH GUYS! Well now that I finally got over my football season and my immense writes and artist block, I have no begun to write this story. Hey I promised I would finish it so bleh! Man its been a long time and I'm story to keep you waiting…really I have not a lot to say so go on…

READ THE DAMN STORY!

* * *

_So…this is how being evil feels like…_

_I …_

_Never thought it would be…_

_So…_

_Pleasing…_

The feeling… 

_The power…_

_I'll never let it go…_

_But Sonic…_

_If I accept…_

_What will happen to him?_

…

_But…_

_At the same time…_

_Why should I care?_

**The Balance: Transformation PT.1**

Amy, who was wrapped in long black hooded clothing that covered her entire body, slowly began to walk toward Sonic and company. Ignoring their shouts, screams, and demands that were either "Who are you?" or "What are you doing here. All she was worried about was getting to her brother and the only way to get to him was to communicate with him through the Master Emerald.

They couldn't recognize her because she had her disguise on that covered her entire body accept black shoes and black gloves that stuck out slightly. Her voice had not completely changed, but it was so harsh and devilish that nobody would notice.

And did I mention that's she was possessed by the Ultimate Evil that helped her brother create the universe…

"_They have no idea what there getting into…" _She thought. _"I need to hurry though and speak to my brother. I don't have much longer until I begin to lose control. The good in her is stronger than I thought, but why do have this feeling that I'm getting pushed out of her? No matter…I'll just deal with these fools first and then deal with the problem…"_

* * *

It all happened too fast for anyone to even to recognize…before he knew what was completely happening, the black clothed figure had already struck down Tails in one hit, leavening him unconscious and completely helpless. It then moved to Knuckles with a quickness and began to lash out at him. The guardian was able to retaliate, but It was a pitiful site to watch the red echidna as he sent desperate punches and kicks that were blocked, dodged, or answered back with powerful counter moves. 

After a while Amy lashed out a good, strong kick to Knuckles' chest. Which he was unexpectedly able to block by crossing his arms and bracing himself. The powerful blow's impaction-force made him slide a couple yards on the green grass until he cam to a stop. Knuckles then had unembraced himself and got into a battle-ready stance.

The crimson echidna, in absolute rage, charged and again attempted an attack, but the same results concluded. His attacks were powerful enough, but lacked the speed to land a blow. Soon Amy and Knuckles began to lock fist over and over again, delivering shockwave after shockwave from the intensity of their blows, but it wouldn't be long until the one who was superior began to get a little agitated…

After a couple of minutes of one-sided fighting the disguised Amy, in an act of exasperation, simply double-fisted Knuckles on the top of his head sending him strait down to the right knee of his foe that she had brought up simultaneously after her first attack. Blood splattered from his mouth as he was flipped over by the incredible force and slammed into the ground on his stomach. Amy finished her assault by delivering an axe kick to the center of Knuckles' back. Unleashing any air that was in the echidna's lungs.

As Knuckles was trying to recover and gasping for air, Shadow had gotten tired of watching this depraved beat-down that the trespasser had engaged to not only Tails, but now Knuckles as well.

"_I guess I was wrong in my judgment…this person is stronger than he or she seems to look._" Shadow pondered with a stern look on his face. _"Why did I listen to that hardheaded idiot saying that he would 'take care of it himself'? Well with him down I guess it's my turn!"_

With that, Shadow had joined the fight and attempted a roundhouse kick to the side of the figure using his jet shoes as propulsion, but to no avail this attack was easily blocked as well and answered back with a stunning, surprising punch in the temple followed by lighting fast blows to the head and chest. Shadow, after a while, retaliated; beginning to actually block attacks and was sending punches of his own. He had the ability to mach the power _and _speed of the mysterious intruder, but only barely.

After a while, Shadow attacks were getting very conventional and the possessed Amy was able to find a flaw in her foe's act of fortification. Cocking back her right fist, she sent a powerful uppercut to Shadow's jaw which was left unguarded and then, to some extent, jumped in the air off one leg and turned three-hungered-sixty degrees with her leg extended. This action resulted in a whirling jump-kick to the side of the ebony hedgehogs face. Shadow howled in pain as the powerful blow impacted, knocking him off balance. He tried to shake it off, but it was hard to keep his poise as he held his face that was in jarringly throbbing.

Leaving the ultimate life form more centered on the pain of the attack than the fight itself, Amy could worry about other problems and come back to Shadow later…

Knuckles had then begun to rise from the ground in attempt to join the fight. He tried to sneak up behind her, but the mysterious fighter had noticed this…

"I'm going to get you for this you son of a bitch!" Said the staggering echidna, still a bit faint from the attacks delivered to him.

Amy chuckled…

"_Idiot…"_ She thought. _"You should have stayed on the ground!"_

Knowing that the black hedgehog was in too much pain to notice that her guard was down, the disguised, possessed Amy Rose spun and sent a high-kick across Knuckles' face sending him straight into the air. She then quickly, whipped around, did a backfilp, and double pump-kicked the stunned Shadow in the gut; sending another body flying, but vertically across the terrain. The black hedgehog had hit one of the marble pillars near by and shattered it to pieces; the debris fell and crumbled on top of him leaving him immobile momentarily.

As for the echidna, he now was descending from the sky, plummeting into the earth below. He hit the ground hard and spewed out blood from his mouth, feeling his right leg snap in the process. The echidna was breathing violently; gasping for breath and forced his eyes open just in time to see a powerful flying-axe kick delivered at the center of his chest. The guardian was now officially out of the fight as he lay in a small crater in the dirt…out cold…

Shadow had just begun to rise from the floor, shaking off the debris from his fur. As he was trying to get his mind set for another attack, a thought crossed his mind…

"_Where in the hell is Sonic?_"

The black hedgehog looked to the side to see him standing with a look of utter shock…and unmoving.

* * *

It was a very strange feeling that Sonic had felt. He felt frozen and tired hard to move, but somehow he couldn't as if some type of force was controlling over him. 

Sonic began to hear voices…

Someone or something was trying to contact him, but he could not figure out where the source was coming from. His mind drifted in and endless lake of ponder, as he tried to make out what the voices where saying…

"_It's…a…female…"_ He thought. _"It sounds so familiar, but…who could it be? She sounds…so much like…"_

Soon though his state dissipated as he began to hear loud screams coming from a pissed of Shadow who was right next to him.

"Damn it Sonic, what are you doing?" He said as he rushed over to him.

Sonic shook his head…

"Huh…Wha…Shadow? I-

"I don't know what is wrong with you, but pull yourself together!" Shadow began. "Who ever this person is can sure fight and already has taken down Tails and Knuckle in under five minutes. If we are going to beat whoever this person is we are both going to have to do it…together."

"My god! The all-mighty Shadow needs help! I never thought this day would come!" Sonic joked who had snapped back to reality.

"Don't give me any BS right now hedgehog! Look it's coming back…"

Sonic and Shadow stood side by side as they witnessed the approaching trespasser that was slowly walking toward them. The two hedgehogs didn't move at all, but were heavily alert and ready for any assault that could be consider as a _Surprise Attack_. The figure stopped a few yards away from them…

And a moment of silence passed…

"Move out of my way mortals…" The shrouded figure exclaimed in a harsh low, but feminine voice. "I have no means to fight you as I must use the Master Emerald."

"What are you talking about? You are the one who delivered the first punch!" Shadow screamed.

"I had no means to fight any of _you_.On the other hand, the echidna had to be dealt with since I know that he would try anything in his power to stop me and I was also finding him quite an annoyance as well."

"Well you're going to be even more annoyed since we are not letting you anywhere near this emerald unless Knuckles says so." Sonic said taking a step forward as he began to crank his knuckles and wrists. "And by the looks of it…"

Sonic looked to his left.

"You just knocked out your ticket over there." He said pointing with the index figure of his right hand.

A smirk went across Shadow's face as he found this conversation somewhat amusing.

"I was hoping to avoid this senseless fight Sonic, but I guess I have no choice…"

With that the black-cloaked figure darted at the two hedgehogs with both fist at its sides.

* * *

Tikal had watched the recent battle and was in utter shock. 

"Master, what is Amy doing here?" Tikal asked as she looked up at an endless green sky.

_My sister has taken over her body and using it to come here. Why? Thou must want to jest in thy face about the situation. Thy plan is to take over the body of thy balance and use it to destroy all the good in the universe. She can't kill herself because a part of her lingers in the hedgehog's body. She will use the body to create a universe of darkness in her own image, which frightens me very so…_

"Why does she need another body to do this?"

_Thy not recall that so many years ago we lost our physical forms so that no one could be more superior than the other? We had both decided to become forces or entity if thy must say…_

"Do you think Amy knows about any of this?"

_Of course she does child…she knows she being possessed._

"How can you tell?"

_Thou were in battle with thy sister long ago. She is a relentless fighter that doesn't hold back any of thy strengths no matter who her opponent is, but in this fight thy holds back because in a way she hasn't completely taken over Amy's body yet… I think thy never shall…"_

"What do you mean?"

_I can sense the hedgehog that is trapped in the darkness and sadly; she is starting to enjoy this evilness that's in her. If thy accepts the darkness that my sister has planted, her own freewill shall oppose her and send thou sister back were she belongs…with me…_

"So are you saying that she wants to be evil?"

_Yes and thou must say that it is the fault of that blue hedgehog who strongly admires her, but won't tell her his true feeling because her worries that she might become a distraction. If thy had treated her right from the start, ideas such as this would not be happening in her mind…_

"So then what's worse: Amy taking control over her body again, but transforms to evil or the Master of Darkness to linger in her?

_It doesn't matter…either way the balance of the universe can be destroyed, but thou will say that thou sister is in quite for a revelation…heh heh…_

* * *

At speeds that even surprised both of the most powerful hedgehogs in the world, the black clothed figure lashed out a double-punch to them, directly in the chest. Surprisingly though they were both able to block the beginning attack by palming the fists with both hands. A swirl of wind blew around them; created by the powerful impact given by the three fighters. They all stood in the same potion for a while; unmoving… 

"Well I must admit…you hit pretty hard…" Sonic exclaimed with a snicker.

"I'm impressed as well hedgehog…I underestimated the strength and speed of you mortals, but enough of this talk…lets begin…"

"Yes…lets…" Shadow added with a devious smirk plastered on his face.

With that, Shadow delivered another roundhouse kick to the side similar to what he tried earlier, but the attack was blocked by his opponents own leg leaving her right side unguarded Sonic took the opportunity to attack and delivered a roundhouse kick. The attack hit so strong the Amy flung back a couple of yards and skidded on the ground to a stop…

She was a little angry now…

Getting back up immediately, she turned around to see both hedgehogs charging directly at her. They both delivered a flurry of punches and kicks that were blocked by the mysterious person. Surprised by the elegance and speed of their fighting styles, Amy had to take a jump back to focus a little on a counter attack, but to no avail the two had just simply rushed her yet again. This caused major confusion and the two determined anthros were pouring out attacks at incredible speed, landing a couple of good hits in.

After a while of pummeling, both hedgehogs stopped their flurry of attacks, jumped in the air simultaneously, and delivered a forcible homing attack. One was high while the other one was low. This action caused Amy to flip multiple times in the air, but before slamming on to the dirt Sonic and Shadow delivered another and another until gravity had won; allowing the body of the opponent to finally land on the ground.

The two landed gracefully on the earth below standing side by side awaiting for their opponent to stand up.

"Have you had enough yet!" Sonic screamed as he got into a ready stance.

Amy slowly got back up on her feet blood dripping down the sleeves of the abnormally large coat. Then a slow laugh began to sound out of the hidden face covered by the hood of her coat. Shadow was a bit surprised by this and gave Sonic an elbow to the side.

"Be on guard…" The ebony anthro whispered. "This fight is not done yet…"

Sonic and Shadow rushed the mysterious fighter again. The blue hedgehog this time ran behind the back of the other. The black anthro thrust his right fist for a low blow, but was crossed blocked. The ebony hedgehog chuckled, hoping that would happen as he ducked his head down. With Amy focused on Shadow's attack, Sonic jumped over his battle partners' back and extended both his legs giving the intruder a double pump kick to the chest.

Well that would have happen if the attack weren't countered…

Amy had noticed the attack and timed herself and did a back flip extending one leg out. Hitting Shadow in the face and then knocking into Sonic's legs causing him to spin in some random direction. Amy over spun and, in result, delivered a double-pump kick of her own to the stunned ebony foe and he was launched across the field as well, hitting the flying Sonic on the way. Both of their bodies colliding into a stone pillar near the Shrine of the Mater Emerald resulting in the entire roof caving into them.

The mysterious warrior then rose to her feet and began to walk towards the fighters…clapping her hands.

"Bravo! Bravo! Heh heh heh…" Amy said with a monotone voice. "I am highly impressed by you two. You are both amazing fighters and clever thinkers that work so wonderfully mutually. It's an ignominy that you to fight for the rights of good for you two have the ability to conquer this world effortlessly.

Sonic and Shadow rose and emerged from the debris. Blood trickled down Sonic's leg while the Ultimate Life Form had a cut on his right arm.

In a flash, without giving them a chance to recover, Amy dashed to the both of them and shoved Sonic out of the way, leaving her just to fight Shadow temporally. She then unleashed the axe that was strapped on her back and swung vertically at her opponent. Shadow immediately did a back handspring to dodge the fatal attack.

Pausing, Shadow gawked at the horrifyingly sharp five-foot axe/hammer that his enemy held. It was an amazing weapon that was yellow red and silver. It basic design looked very familiar, but the differences were that on the sides of the hammer were blades to give it an axe feel even the end of the handle looked dangerous since it had decorated metallic ends surrounded it. The weapon looked like it could cut through or smash through anything.

"We better not get close to that…" Sonic said as he joined Shadow after getting heaved twenty meters away.

"Behold my wrath!" Said Amy as she lifted the hammer above her then slammed it against the ground.

A wave of darkness skimmed the floor, chopping anything that got in the way in half. Sonic and Shadow though had easily dodged the attack by timing a simple jump in the air, landing back on the earth again.

The Master Emerald shrine was now completely leveled and the emerald sanctuary was completely destroyed, but the Emerald itself was left unharmed.

Shadow and Sonic were enraged by this action.

"Do you know what you have just done?" Sonic screamed as his fur began to slightly turn red. "You just destroyed the area that has the power to stop the emeralds idiot!"

"Do you really think I care fools?" She said with a slight chuckle as she put her hammer/ axe over her shoulder. "Besides it's the emerald I want! I don't give a damn about anything else…"

Noticing that Sonic transforming, Shadow had began to glow red as well and at that moment; Amy began to feel the radiating dark energy that was coming from the two. She also noticed the Master Emerald beginning to glow.

"_What the?"_

"You're going to love this!" Shadow said in a low harsh tone.

Both hedgehogs began to levitate from the ground and a glowing red color sheeted over their original color them. Soon after, a blue orb surrounded them and their pupils disappeared from their eyes. They both began to feel the immense energy rushing out of their bodies from the core of their insides. Then the two newly transformed demons stretched their arms and legs to the max and unleashed the force with a blood-curdling yell…

"CHAOS BLAST!"

The blue orb surrounded them began to grow rapidly, flowed by increasingly massive flames of Chaos Energy. The attack surprised the intruder as her body collided head on with the blast. Destroying everything that was in a distance of twenty meters; almost feet away from hitting Tails and Knuckles...

When the horror was over the only thing left were Sonic, Shadow, the Master Emerald, a crater, and dirt in the area that the attack had reached…

But…

Where was Amy?

* * *

**I bet you guys hate me for leaving the story like this…**

**I'm so evil…aren't I? (Snicker)**

**Next Chapter (AKA the most awaited chapter in the story by the fans I have in Deviantart): Transformation**


End file.
